


Then We Kissed

by pondertongue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my tiny children let them be happy, precious babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is losing control, but for once he's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bitty drabble with Tsukki and Yamaguchi. It wouldn't leave my head at work so I had to do it.

Tsukishima is always so calm, so cool, so collected. It's something everyone comments on, and he takes pride in it. But right now? Right now he's not. His heart is beating faster than healthy (if it's even still beating he can't tell anymore), his face is hot, breath coming out fast and shallow. Yamaguchi was so close, and he knew now; Knew how Tsukishima felt about him, knew that he'd sometimes wondered what it'd be like to kiss him, hold him. Love him? Tsukishima was probably at that point. They'd been friends for so long he couldn't differentiate between love and a strong need for Yamaguchi's friendship.   
The world stops when the brunette looks up at him, smiles and says 'okay', placing hands on either side of Tsukishima's face and kissing him hard. It feels like he's melting. Is he still standing? He doesn't realize he'd stop breathing until Yamaguchi pulls away, says something that he doesn't register.   
"Kei?" His name snaps him out of his daze, brings him back to earth. Tsukishima looks down, focuses on Yamaguchi and returns the kiss. He wraps his arms around his friend (are they boyfriends now? He hopes so.), hugging him close as he tries to convey his feelings through the way he moves his lips against Yamaguchi's. A small voice snickers, telling him it's cliché, but so is the trope they're now acting out.   
Tsukishima was always cool, calm, collected. That isn't so true anymore, not with everything he knows they're going to experience (especially all of the physical firsts), but if Yamaguchi is with him he supposes he can live with it.


End file.
